EliseHeals
Elise is a castaway from Survivor: Mexico and Survivor: Philippines. |Tribe Wins:2 = 3 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 18 |Currently1 = 9th Juror |Season: = Survivor: Philippines |Placement: = 5/20 |Days Lasted: = 36 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 5 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 11 }} In both seasons she played, Elise is known for her kind, heartwarming personality but isn't afraid to make a move. Biography 'Survivor: Mexico' In Survivor Mexico, EliseHeals (aka. Elise), is known for her manipulation and her charming aura. Walking into the game, Elise was very nervous being it was her second time playing a long-term and she was against the favourites tribe who had her biggest competitor and idol, winnerstrophy. In early stages of the game, she aligned with the whole tribe with her charming aura and was willing to talk about anything but her true alliance that she thought she could stick loyal to was with, Evan, Tom, Cookie and Biggy. However, after Elise made it certain to have Shark leave the game, Evan was already talking with a lot of people on the tribe and she ended up being worried Evan would flip on her. After Shark was voted out, Elise riled to get Evan out which lead to his vote off with a majority of 6 votes. After that occurred, she was able to pick off everyone else she wanted gone like Tom and Biggy, even if she didn’t vote them. Before starting the merge, she was able to have a close bond with Echo, Cookie, Random, Game and Drew who voted out Blue together excluding Echo who voted Game which Elise was not happy about. When merge had started, she wanted to blindside Winners being it was her biggest threat and idol in the game, Elise and her alliance knew Winners could win due to controlling the Fans tribe in the Pre-Jury. Winners had played the idol in suspicion correctly which took out Game, ruining Elise and her alliance’s blindside. After that, Elise felt her alliance would be loyal to her to get someone else other that Winners due to an idol speculation, they decided to vote GTC, however, at tribal council, Elise had loose lips when she said she felt safe because she was very social which led for Winners to switch the vote off of someone else to Elise to tie the votes, after a revote, it was a tie leading to Drew’s demise. After feeling there was nothing she could do to get one of Winners alliance members out, Clicker made a choice to tell Cookie he would flip on Winners alliance making sure GTC was the next to go. Then, Elise was able to make a huge impact with actually cooperating with her biggest enemy, Winners, and blindsiding Random making her fall into the middle. In a chance to get it Winners out, she tried to convince Cookie to vote out Winners but it ended up not working out. Winners was voted off after this by the tribe for being a huge threat and then, Elise was sent packing by BenjiDunn, who was in her alliance up until Random’s vote after a miscommunication between Clicker and Echo. Elise was a true hero in her season and she was robbed from being in the finale. Elise set a record for being the first Productions Favourite. 'Voting History' In Episode 9, Winners played an idol on herself, negating Elise's vote for her. In Episode 10, a 6-6 tie occurred between GTC and Elise. On the re-vote, no votes changed and it went to rocks. Since she was involved in the tie, Elise was safe. In Episode 16, Benji played an idol on himself and negated Elise's vote for him. 'Survivor: Philippines' In Survivor Philippines, EliseHeals was known for her charming and kind aura but was willing to blindside and stab anyone in the back to make her look better and make the jury respect her. She was also known for her iconic jury speech to Mister_Nicholas, she said, "Nick, you completely held a carrot over my face and blindsided me when I was desperate for the vote the most. You completely hurt me as a friend and nobody dangles a carrot over my face, I’m not a rabbit. Here’s my question, how much do you regret dangling a carrot over my head?". More deatails will be added later until host opinions are up. 'Voting History' In Episode 9, Nick played an idol on Elise, negating all votes for her. In Episode 14, Nick played an idol on Ian, negating Elise's vote for him. Trivia * Elise is the Production's Favorite Player of Survivor: Mexico, as well as the first Production's Favorite Player ever. * Elise got notable twice; Mexico's PFP and an extra notable in Philippines. * Elise has won no immunities and still got close/in the finale. Category:S4 Cast Category:S4 Jury Category:6th Place Category:Mexico Category:PFPs Category:Returnees Category:Philippines Category:S8 Cast Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:LGBTQ+ Contestants Category:S8 Jury Category:5th Place